I have been ready for a while
by TheRaggedyGirl
Summary: One-shot of Hermione on her wedding day


**Just a short story of Hermione on her wedding day.**

 **I am open for all kinds of feedback and I apologize if there is any major grammar issues or spelling errors! (And please point those out so I can fix them :))**

 **This is written for the Major and Minor Arcana Class**

 **I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Hermione was standing in a small back room of a church, trying to calm her nerves. She was able to hear people taking their seats and chatting in the other room and it made her nervous and excited at the same time. She tried to think that there was no reason to be nervous but the step she was taking felt huge. Hermione took a deep breath before looking in the mirror one last time.

She was wearing white flowy dress, holding a bouquet of wildflowers and her hairs were beautifully curled and braided. Ginny had even put some flowers in the braids as Hermione had chosen not to wear a veil. It was all perfect. Just like she had always imagined.

They had decided to go with a mixture of muggle wedding and wizarding one. Hermione had dreamt of getting married in a church and Ron had just been so happy to finally marry her that he would have agreed to anything. So the ceremony was held in a small beautiful church and the reception in the Burrow.

Ron and Hermione had been engaged for three years, but with the aftermath of the war, studying, working and getting a child they just never had the time to arrange a wedding. Finally they had settled on this day and now knowing that Hermione was expecting their second child the timing was perfect.

She ran her hand over her flat stomach and smiled. She had been feeling ill for most of the last week and putting it on her nerves, but taken a pregnancy test just in case. They hadn't told anyone yet, but soon she would start showing and the whole Weasley clan would go crazy.

Even though her life would probably go on pretty much the same as it had before the wedding there would still be the newness of marriage in it. She would be officially a Weasley. Hermione Weasley. How weird it sounded. Of course she had been thinking and tasting the name for ages but still.

Hermione felt incredibly blessed and lucky. Their school years had been difficult. It had been a battle, a war and too much had been left on their shoulders. But in the end it was all right. All that really mattered was right now and there she was standing where she had always dreamed of. She was about to marry her best friend, the love of her life, the father of her children. She could have never imagined on having a better and more loyal companion than Ron. They had the most beautiful little girl and they were expecting another child. It felt like everything had just turned out the best possible way.

The door opened and Ginny, who was wearing a pale blue dress stepped in. She was Hermione's maid of honor and Hermione didn't know what she would have done without Ginny. A wedding itself wasn't a bizarre idea to Hermione but she hadn't known how much work it would take. Ginny's help had been priceless. Even with her own small children she had somehow found time to help Hermione.

Ginny was carrying Rose who was almost one and half, and also wearing a blue dress. When the little girl saw her mom she started clapping her hands and laugh. Hermione put the flowers down and took Rose from Ginny. She gave a soft kiss on her forehead. Rose however was more interested about the flowers in Hermione's hair and started pulling them.

"Mami is getting married" She said to Rose who was now eating one of the flowers. Hermione gently pulled the flower out of her mouth and threw away.

"Ma-maa, mallied daddy" Rose giggled and clapped her hands together.

"You are the prettiest flower girl ever, aren't you." Hermione said smiling.

"Are you ready" Ginny asked with a smile on her lips. Hermione smiled back and gave a nod. She handed Rose back to Ginny who took the happily giggling girl.

"Yea, I think I have been ready for quite a while now."


End file.
